This invention relates to polyhydroxy curable fluoroelastomers comprising copolymerized units of 1) ethylene, 2) a perfluoro ether such as a perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) or a perfluoro(alkyl or alkoxy alkenyl ether), 3) tetrafluoroethylene, and 4) a cure site monomer selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1, ii) trifluoroethylene, iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
Base resistant specialty fluoroelastomers made from copolymers of ethylene (E), a perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) (PAVE), tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and a cure site monomer are known in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,045). In addition to being resistant to attack by strong bases, these fluoroelastomers have good sealing properties at both low and high temperatures and exhibit low swell in oil.
In order to fully develop physical properties such as tensile strength, elongation, and compression set, elastomers must be cured, i.e. crosslinked. In the case of fluoroelastomers, this is generally accomplished by mixing uncured polymer (i.e. fluoroelastomer gum) with a polyfunctional curing agent and heating the resultant mixture, thereby promoting chemical reaction of the curing agent with active sites along the polymer backbone or side chains. Interchain linkages produced as a result of these chemical reactions cause formation of a crosslinked polymer composition having a three-dimensional network structure. Commonly used curing agents for fluoroelastomers include difunctional nucleophilic reactants, such as polyhydroxy compounds or diamines. Alternatively, peroxidic curing systems containing organic peroxides and unsaturated coagents, such as polyfunctional isocyanurates, may be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,045 discloses several cure site monomers which may be incorporated into E/PAVE/TFE specialty fluoroelastomers. These include brominated or iodinated alpha-olefins, and various halogenated vinyl ethers. Such fluoroelastomers may be cured with peroxides or tin compounds, but not polyhydroxy curatives. However, in many end use applications, it would be beneficial to be able to cure E/PAVE/TFE fluoroelastomers with polyhydroxy compounds because of the improved mold release properties and superior resistance to compression set (i.e. lower compression set) that is imparted by this type of crosslinking system.
Thus, it would be particularly desirable to have an improved specialty E/PAVE/TFE fluoroelastomer that is resistant to alkaline fluids and oil swell and which readily crosslinks with polyhydroxy cure systems to form cured articles having good tensile properties and compression set resistance.
It has been surprisingly found that the introduction of a cure site monomer selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1, ii) trifluoroethylene, iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene into ethylene/perfluoro ether/tetrafluoroethylene copolymers improves the polyhydroxy curing of these specialty fluoroelastomers without significantly diminishing the resistance of these fluoroelastomers to alkaline fluids or oil and without significantly altering the low and high temperature sealing capabilities of these fluoroelastomers. The resulting cured fluoroelastomer articles have excellent compression set resistance and tensile properties.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is a specialty fluoroelastomer comprising copolymerized units of 10 to 40 mole percent ethylene; 20 to 40 mole percent of a perfluoro ether selected from the group consisting of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers), perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) and perfluoro(alkoxy alkenyl ethers); 32-60 mole percent tetrafluoroethylene; and 0.1 to 15 mole percent of a cure site monomer selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1, ii) trifluoroethylene, iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
Another aspect of this invention is a curable fluoroelastomer composition comprising
A) a specialty fluoroelastomer comprising copolymerized units of 10 to 40 mole percent ethylene; 20 to 40 mole percent of a perfluoro ether selected from the group consisting of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers), perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) and perfluoro(alkoxy alkenyl ethers); 32-60 mole percent tetrafluoroethylene; and 0.1 to 15 mole percent of a cure site monomer selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1, ii) trifluoroethylene, iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene;
B) 0.1 to 20 parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer of a polyhydroxy curing agent;
C) 1 to 30 parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer of an acid acceptor; and
D) 0.1 to 20 parts per 100 parts fluoroelastomer of a vulcanization accelerator.
The polyhydroxy curing agent and vulcanization accelerator may be present as separate components or as the salt of the curing agent and accelerator.
Fluoroelastomers of this invention comprise copolymerized units of 1) ethylene (E), 2) a perfluoro ether selected from the group consisting of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) (PAVE), perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) and perfluoro(alkoxy alkenyl ethers), 3) tetrafluoroethylene (TFE), and 4) a cure site monomer selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1 (TFP), ii) trifluoroethylene (TrFE), iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene (1-HPFP), iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene (2-HPFP), and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
Minor amounts (i.e. less than about 20 mole percent total) of other copolymerizable monomers may also be present in the fluoroelastomers of this invention. Examples of such monomers include, but are not limited to chlorotrifluoroethylene; vinyl fluoride; propylene; isobutene; and bromine- or iodine-containing cure site monomers such as CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2CF2CF2OCF2CF2Br; 1-bromo-2,2-difluoroethylene; bromotrifluoroethylene; 4-bromo-3,3,4,4-tetrafluorobutene-1,4-bromo-1,1,2-trifluorobutene-1; 2-bromoperfluoro(ethyl vinyl) ether; 3-bromoperfluoro(propyl vinyl) ether; and 4-iodo-3,3,4,4-tetrafluorobutene-1. Alternatively, bromine or iodine cure sites may optionally be introduced onto the fluoroelastomer polymer chain ends by use of iodinated or brominated chain transfer agents such as methylene iodide or 1,4-diiodoperfluoro-butane during polymerization. The presence of brominated or iodinated groups permits the fluoroelastomers of this invention to be cured by organic peroxides in addition to polyhydroxy curatives.
Generally the fluoroelastomers of this invention contain between 10 to 40 (preferably between 20 to 40) mole percent copolymerized units of ethylene, based on the total moles of copolymerized monomers. Less ethylene adversely effects the low temperature sealing performance of the fluoroelastomers, while more ethylene adversely effects the base resistance and oil swell resistance properties of the fluoroelastomers.
The fluoroelastomers of this invention typically contain between 20 to 40 (preferably between 20 to 30) mole percent copolymerized units of a perfluoro ether selected from the group consisting of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers), perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) and perfluoro(alkoxy alkenyl ethers), based on the total moles of copolymerized monomers. Less perfluoro ether will negatively impact the low temperature sealing performance of the fluoroelastomers of the invention, while more perfluoro ether causes the polymer to be more expensive to produce.
Perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) suitable for use as monomers include those of the formula:
CF2xe2x95x90CFO(Rfxe2x80x2O)n(Rfxe2x80x3O)mRfxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where Rfxe2x80x2 and Rfxe2x80x3 are different linear or branched perfluoroalkylene groups of 2-6 carbon atoms, m and n are independently 0-10, and Rf is a perfluoroalkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms.
A preferred class of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) includes compositions of the formula:
CF2xe2x95x90CFO(CF2CFXO)nRfxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
where X is F or CF3, n is 0-5, and Rf is a perfluoroalkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms.
A most preferred class of perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) includes those ethers wherein n is 0 or 1 and Rf contains 1-3 carbon atoms. Examples of such perfluorinated ethers include perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) (PMVE) and perfluoro(propyl vinyl ether) (PPVE). Other useful monomers include compounds of the formula:
CF2xe2x95x90CFO[(CF2)mCF2CFZO]nRfxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where Rf is a perfluoroalkyl group having 1-6 carbon atoms,
m=0 or 1, n=0-5, and Z=F or CF3.
Preferred members of this class are those in which Rf is C3F7, m=0, and n=1.
Additional perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) monomers include compounds of the formula:
CF2xe2x95x90CFO[(CF2CF{CF3}O)n(CF2CF2CF2O)m(CF2)p]CxF2x+1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
where m and n independently=0-10, p=0-3, and x=1-5. Preferred members of this class include compounds where n=0-1, m=0-1, and x=1.
Additional examples of useful perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) include:
CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2CF(CF3)O(CF2O)mCnF2n+1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
where n=1-5, m=1-3, and where, preferably, n=1.
Perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) suitable for use as monomers include those of the formula VI:
RfO(CF2)nCFxe2x95x90CF2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
where Rf is a perfluorinated linear or branched aliphatic group containing 1-20, preferably 1-10, and most preferably 1-4 carbon atoms and n is an integer between 1 and 4. Specific examples include, but are not limited to perfluoro(propoxyallyl ether) and perfluoro(propoxybutenyl ether).
Perfluoro(alkoxy alkenyl ethers) differ from perfluoro(alkyl alkenyl ethers) in that Rf in formula VI contains at least one oxygen atom in the aliphatic chain. A specific example includes, but is not limited to perfluoro(methoxyethoxyallyl ether).
Also contained in the fluoroelastomers of this invention is between 32-60 (preferably 40 to 50) mole percent copolymerized units of tetrafluoroethylene, based on the total moles of copolymerized monomers. Less TFE will adversely effect oil swell resistance whereas higher levels of TFE may introduce crystallinity, thus negatively impacting elastomer properties such as elongation and compression set.
The fluoroelastomers of this invention also contain 0.1 to 15 (preferably 2 to 10, most preferably 2-6) mole percent (based on the total moles of copolymerized monomers) of copolymerized units of a cure site monomer. The cure site monomer is selected from the group consisting of i) 3,3,3-trifluoropropene-1, ii) trifluoroethylene, iii) 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, iv) 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylene, and v) 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
It is believed that during the polyhydroxy curing process, some copolymerized units of the cure site monomer, which are located adjacent to tetrafluoroethylene units in the fluoroelastomer polymer chain, dehydrofluorinate to form sites of unsaturation (i.e. Cxe2x80x94C double bonds). These unsaturated sites are then available to react with polyhydroxy curatives to form crosslinks. Fluoroelastomers containing less than 0.1 mole percent units of one of these cure site monomers do not form a sufficient number of crosslinks to yield a cured product having desirable tensile properties for most end uses. Fluoroelastomers containing more than 15 mole percent of these cure site monomers are not desirable because i) the polymerization rate is reduced and ii) the base resistance property of the fluoroelastomer is reduced.
The fluoroelastomers of this invention are generally prepared by free radical emulsion or suspension polymerization. Preferably, the polymerizations are carried out in continuous, batch, or semi-batch emulsion processes well known in the art. The resulting fluoroelastomer latexes are usually coagulated by addition of electrolytes. The precipitated polymer is washed with water and then dried, for example in an air oven, to produce a substantially dry fluoroelastomer gum.
In a semi-batch emulsion polymerization process, a gaseous monomer mixture of a desired composition (initial monomer charge) is introduced into a reactor which contains an aqueous solution. Generally, the pH of the aqueous solution is controlled to between 1 and 8 (preferably 3-7), depending upon the type of fluoroelastomer being made. In addition, the initial aqueous solution may contain a nucleating agent, such as a fluoroelastomer seed polymer prepared previously, in order to promote fluoroelastomer latex particle formation and thus speed up the polymerization process.
The initial monomer charge contains a quantity of TFE, E, perfluoro ether and cure site monomer. The amount of monomer mixture contained in the initial charge is set so as to result in a reactor pressure between 0.5 and 10 MPa.
The monomer mixture is dispersed in the aqueous medium and, optionally, a chain transfer agent may also be added at this point while the reaction mixture is agitated, typically by mechanical stirring.
The temperature of the semi-batch reaction mixture is maintained in the range of 25xc2x0 C.-130xc2x0C., preferably 50xc2x0 C.-100xc2x0 C. Polymerization begins when the initiator either thermally decomposes or reacts with reducing agent and the resulting radicals react with dispersed monomer.
Additional quantities of the gaseous major monomers and cure site monomer (incremental feed) are added at a controlled rate throughout the polymerization in order to maintain a constant reactor pressure at a controlled temperature. The polymerization pressure is controlled in the range of 0.5 to 10 MPa, preferably 1 to 6.2 MPa.
Polymerization times in the range of from 2 to 30 hours are typically employed in this semi-batch polymerization process.
A suitable continuous emulsion polymerization process differs from the semi-batch process in the following manner. In the continuous process, gaseous monomers and solutions of other ingredients such as water-soluble monomers, chain transfer agents, buffer, bases, polymerization initiator, surfactant, etc., are fed to the reactor in separate streams at a constant rate. The temperature of the continuous process reaction mixture is maintained in the range of 25xc2x0 C.-130xc2x0 C., preferably 80xc2x0 C.-120xc2x0 C.
Curable compositions of this invention contain the fluoroelastomer of this invention, a polyhydroxy curative, an acid acceptor and a vulcanization (or curing) accelerator. In the case of fluoroelastomers which contain bromine or iodine atom cure sites, the curable compositions of this invention may, optionally, also contain an organic peroxide and a multifunctional curing coagent. Cured articles resulting from the latter compositions contain crosslinks due to both the polyhydroxy and peroxide curing systems and are sometimes referred to in the art as dual cured elastomers.
The curable compositions of the invention contain between 0.1 to 20 parts by weight (preferably 1-3 parts) of polyhydroxy crosslinking agent per 100 parts fluoroelastomer. Typical polyhydroxy cross-linking agents include di-, tri-, and tetrahydroxybenzenes, naphthalenes, and anthracenes, and bisphenols of the formula: 
where A is a difunctional aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or aromatic radical of 1-13 carbon atoms, or a thio, oxy, carbonyl, sulfinyl, or sulfonyl radical; A may optionally be substituted with at least one chlorine or fluorine atom; x is 0 or 1; n is 1 or 2; and any aromatic ring of the polyhydroxylic compound may optionally be substituted with at least one chlorine or fluorine atom, an amino group, a xe2x80x94CHO group, or a carboxyl or acyl radical. Phenolate salts are also active crosslinking agents, such as the dipotassium salt of bisphenol AF. Preferred polyhydroxy compounds include hexafluoroisopropylidene-bis(4-hydroxy-benzene) (i.e. bisphenol AF); 4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidene diphenol (i.e. bisphenol A); 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl sulfone; and diaminobisphenol AF. Referring to the bisphenol formula shown above, when A is alkylene, it can be for example methylene, ethylene, chloroethylene, fluoroethylene, difluoroethylene, propylidene, isopropylidene, tributylidene, heptachlorobutylidene, hepta-fluorobutylidene, pentylidene, hexylidene, and 1,1-cyclohexylidene. When A is a cycloalkylene radical, it can be for example 1,4-cyclohexylene, 2-chloro-1,4-cyclohexylene, cyclopentylene, or 2-fluoro-1,4-cyclohexylene. Further, A can be an arylene radical such as m-phenylene, p-phenylene, o-phenylene, methyl-phenylene, dimethylphenylene, 1,4-naphthylene, 3-fluoro-1,4-naphthylene, and 2,6-naphthylene. Polyhydroxyphenols of the formula: 
where R is H or an alkyl group having 1-4 carbon atoms or an aryl group containing 6-10 carbon atoms and Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group containing 1-4 carbon atoms also act as effective crosslinking agents. Examples of such compounds include hydroquinone, catechol, resorcinol, 2-methylresorcinol, 5-methyl-resorcinol, 2-methylhydroquinone, 2,5-dimethylhydroquinone, 2-t-butyl-hydroquinone; and such compounds as 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene and 2,6-dihydroxynaphthalene.
Additional polyhydroxy curing agents include alkali metal salts of bisphenol anions, quaternary ammonium salts of bisphenol anions, tertiary sulfonium salts of bisphenol anions and quaternary phosphonium salts of bisphenol anions. For example, the salts of bisphenol A and bisphenol AF. Specific examples include the disodium salt of bisphenol AF, the dipotassium salt of bisphenol AF, the monosodium monopotassium salt of bisphenol AF and the benzyltriphenylphosphonium salt of bisphenol AF.
Quaternary ammonium and phosphonium salts of bisphenol anions and their preparation are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,975 and 5,648,429. Bisphenol AF salts (1:1 molar ratio) with quaternary ammonium ions of the formula R1R2R3R4N+, wherein R1-R4 are C1-C8 alkyl groups and at least three of R1-R4 are C3 or C4 alkyl groups are preferred. Specific examples of these preferred compositions include the 1:1 molar ratio salts of tetrapropyl ammonium-, methyltributylammonium- and tetrabutylammonium bisphenol AF. Such salts may be made by a variety of methods. For instance a methanolic solution of bisphenol AF may be mixed with a methanolic solution of a quaternary ammonium salt, the pH is then raised with sodium methoxide, causing an inorganic sodium salt to precipitate. Alternatively, a methanolic solution of bisphenol AF may first be neutralized with a molar equivalent of base (such as sodium methoxide). The quaternary ammonium salt is then added and an inorganic salt precipitates. After filtration, the tetraalkylammonium/BPAF salt may be isolated from solution by evaporation of the methanol. In another method for preparing the curative/accelerator salt, a methanolic solution of tetraalkylammonium hydroxide may be employed in place of the solution of quaternary ammonium salt, thus eliminating the precipitation of an inorganic salt and the need for its removal prior to evaporation of the methanol.
In addition, derivatized polyhydroxy compounds, such as mono- or diesters and trimethylsilyl ethers, are useful crosslinking agents. Examples of such compositions include diesters of phenols, such as the diacetate of bisphenol AF, the diacetate of sulfonyl diphenol, and the diacetate of hydroquinone.
The curable compositions of the invention also contain between 1 to 30 parts by weight (preferably 1 to 15 parts) of an acid acceptor per 100 parts fluoroelastomer. The acid acceptor is typically a strong organic base such as Proton Sponge(copyright) (available from Aldrich) or an oxirane, or an inorganic base such as a metal oxide, metal hydroxide, or a mixture of 2 or more of the latter. Metal oxides or hydroxides which are useful acid acceptors include calcium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, lead oxide, and calcium oxide. Calcium hydroxide and magnesium oxide are preferred.
Vulcanization accelerators which may be used in the curable compositions of the invention include tertiary sulfonium salts such as [(C6H5)2S+(C6H13)][Cl]xe2x88x92, and [(C6H13)2S(C6H5)]+[CH3CO2]xe2x88x92 and quaternary ammonium, phosphonium, arsonium, and stibonium salts of the formula R5R6R7R8Y+Xxe2x88x92, where Y is phosphorous, nitrogen, arsenic, or antimony; R5, R6, R7, and R8 are individually C1-C20 alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and the chlorine, fluorine, bromine, cyano, xe2x80x94OR, and xe2x80x94COOR substituted analogs thereof, with R being C1-C20 alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkenyl, and where X is halide, hydroxide, sulfate, sulfite, carbonate, pentachlorothiophenolate, tetrafluoroborate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, dimethyl phosphate, and C1-C20 alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, and alkenyl carboxylates and dicarboxylates. Particularly preferred are benzyltri-phenylphosphonium chloride, benzyltriphenylphosphonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulfate, tetrabutylammonium hydroxide, tetrapropylammonium hydroxide, tetrabutylammonium bromide, tributylallylphosphonium chloride, tributyl-2-methoxypropylphosphonium chloride, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene, and benzyldiphenyl(dimethylamino) phosphonium chloride. Other useful accelerators include methyltrioctylammonium chloride, methyltributylammonium chloride, tetrapropylammonium chloride, benzyltrioctylphosphonium bromide, benzyltrioctylphosphonium chloride, methyltrioctylphosphonium acetate, tetraoctylphosphonium bromide, methyltriphenylarsonium tetrafluoroborate, tetraphenylstibonium bromide, 4-chlorobenzyltriphenyl phosphonium chloride, 8-benzyl-1,8-diazabicyclo(5.4.0)-7-undecenonium chloride, diphenylmethyltriphenylphosphonium chloride, allyltriphenyl-phosphonium chloride, tetrabutylphosphonium bromide, m-trifluoromethyl-benzyltrioctylphosphonium chloride, and other quaternary compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,804; 4,912,171; 4,882,390; 4,259,463; 4,250,278 and 3,876,654. The amount of accelerator used is between 0.1 and 20 parts by weight per hundred parts fluoroelastomer. Preferably, 0.5-3.0 parts accelerator per hundred parts fluoroelastomer is used.
Optionally, the curable compositions of the invention may contain a second curing agent in the form of a combination of an organic peroxide and a multifunctional (i.e. polyunsaturated) coagent compound. Examples of organic peroxides which are particularly effective curing agents for fluoroelastomers include dialkyl peroxides or bis(dialkyl peroxides) which decompose at a temperature above 50xc2x0 C. In many cases one will prefer to use a di-t-butylperoxide having a tertiary carbon atom attached to a peroxy oxygen. Among the most useful are 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-di(t-butylperoxy)hexyne-3 and 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-di(t-butyl-peroxy)hexane. Other peroxides can be selected from such compounds as dicumyl peroxide, dibenzoyl peroxide, t-butyl perbenzoate, and di[1,3-dimethyl-3-(t-butyl-peroxy)butyl]carbonate. Multifunctional coagents which cooperate with such peroxides to provide curing systems include methacrylates, allyl compounds, divinyl compounds, and polybutadienes. Specific examples of coagents include one or more of the following compounds: triallyl cyanurate; triallyl isocyanurate; tris(diallylamine-s-triazine); triallyl phosphite; hexaallyl phosphoramide, N,N-diallyl acrylamide; N,N,Nxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x2-tetraallyl terephthalamide; N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraallyl malonamide; trivinyl isocyanurate; 2,4,6-trivinylmethyltrisiloxane; and tri(5-norbornene-2-methylene)cyanurate. If a peroxide cure system is present in the compounds of the invention, the organic peroxide is generally at a level between 0.2 to 7 parts by weight (preferably 1 to 3 parts) per 100 parts fluoroelastomer and the coagent is present at a level of 0.1 to 10 (preferably 2 to 5) parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer.
The curable composition of the invention may contain other additives, commonly used in elastomer compounding and processing. The latter may be introduced into the composition before addition of the curative, simultaneously with it, or following the addition. Typical additives include fillers, plasticizers, processing aids, antioxidants, pigments, and the like. The amount of such ingredients which is added will depend on the particular end use applications for which the cured compositions are adapted. Fillers, such as carbon black, clays, barium sulfate, calcium carbonate, magnesium silicate, and fluoropolymers are generally added in amounts of from 5-100 parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer. The amount of plasticizer used is generally from 0.5-5.0 parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer. Typical plasticizers include esters, such as dioctyl phthalate and dibutyl sebacate. Processing aids are generally used in amounts of from 0.1-2.0 parts by weight per 100 parts fluoroelastomer. Suitable processing aids include octadecylamine, tetramethylene sulfone, p-chlorophenyl sulfone, and waxes, for example, carnauba wax, that aid in the processing of the compositions.
The fluoroelastomer, polyhydroxy curative, acid acceptor, accelerator and any other ingredients are generally incorporated into the curable compositions of the invention by means of an internal mixer or rubber mill. The resulting composition may then be shaped (e.g. molded or extruded) and cured. Curing typically takes place at about 150xc2x0-200xc2x0 C. for 1 to 60 minutes. Conventional rubber curing presses, molds, extruders, and the like provided with suitable heating and curing means can be used. Also, for maximum heat resistance and dimensional stability, it is preferred to carry out a post curing operation wherein the molded or extruded article is heated in an oven or the like for an additional period of about 1-48 hours, typically at from about 180xc2x0-275xc2x0 C., generally in an air atmosphere.
The polymers of the invention and curable compositions of the invention result in cured fluoroelastomer articles which have unusually good base resistance, tensile properties and compression set resistance. Such articles find application as gaskets, seals and tubing, particularly in automotive end uses.
The invention is now illustrated by the following embodiments in which all parts are by weight unless otherwise indicated.